Remnants Executioner
by Devils Right Hand
Summary: The world of Remnant is littered with creatures of darkness that threaten all of mankind. All the people need is a spark of light to shine a path through the darkness. Find out what happens when a man from another world comes to protect the innocent from the unholy creatures of Grimm. May God have mercy on those who stand in his way. (Includes elements of Fate and Hellsing.)
1. Character Bio

**So this is a new story of mine. I felt like id take a break from the military and Witcher thing for a while to clear my head, and try out a new thing. This story rolls around this OC of mine who is an executioner of the Holy Church. This story will contain some elements of Fate and bits of my own things and ideas. Now this won't be a story about this super religious man trying to spread the love and teachings of God, and turn into a super religous type story. Just a man on a mission to protect those from evil while in an foreign world.**

 **Now onto the OC!**

 **Character bio**

 **Name:** Jack Eriksson

 **Age:** 18

 **Weight:** 175

 **Height:** 6 feet

 **Build:** Strong athletic type.

 **Hair:** long light brown that goes down to his neck.

 **Eye color:** Jade

 **Race:** Human (Nordic and English)

 **Country of Origin:** Iceland

 **Affiliations:** The Catholic Church, Sector X.

 **Position:** Executioner, Knight of the church

 **Codename:** Hrothgar. (named after the Danish king who was said to be both honest and generous, and was called a great king and warrior by Beowulf.)

 **Languages:** English, Icelandic Italian.

 **Clothing:** long black slacks with a untucked long sleeve black dress shirt, and a navy blue cassock over it. He wears a set of Black combat boots, and wears a blessed silver cross necklace.

 **Weapon(s):** Black keys (Can wield 3 on each hand), damascus steel dagger, Thompson/Center Contender (With regular 45-70 Government rounds, and blessed silver rounds), His fists (CQC training)

 **Abilities:** Reinforcement, Alchemy, holy barriers/shields, enhanced senses.

 **Likes:** Children, reading, nightly walks, gardening, cooking/baking, community service, stargazing, music, playing acoustic guitar, movies, plays, swimming, the northern lights, milk, tea, ice cream (black raspberry crunch)

 **Dislikes:** Bullies, racism, vampires, abuse, lying, running away from problems, drugs, coffee, killing without reason, Homophobes (Surprising?), seeing sad people.

 **Personality/traits:** Very kind and lovable. will treat everyone equal. Will adopt an emotionless look when in the heat of battle. Will do anything for someone in need. Hates when people think themselves higher than others. Will always try to help someone handle their problems both emotionally and physically. Will always pay attention and never lose focus. Although he works as an executioner and has an affiliation for the church, Jack has always had an open mind and was very tolerant of other religions and never held any ill will to anyone over any religious reasons. Jack will always come on as a charming lad who just wants everyone round him to smile, but if you get on his bad side and manage to provoke him enough, he will show people he is not one to mess with.

 **Summary:** At the age of 6, jack lost his parents in a monster attack, and was saved by an executioner of the catholic church. He was taken to the vatican and trained under the secret task force of the church known as Sector X, to hunt down the supernatural and protect the humans of the world. Growing up he became a very disciplined young man, with a respect of authority, and a tend to always go out of his way to help those in need. He grew up with remarkable intelligence, and excelled in his studies. At The age of 15 he was given the green to be sent out on missions, as long as he went with a veteran Executioner. He took on various supernatural beings, such as vampires, rouge mages, and demons during his many tours of Europe. At age 18, he was given the green light to take on missions singlehandedly, and dubbed a knight of the church, and a licensed Executioner.

 **So that's that. What do you guys think? Like the OC?**

 **Now onto some more pressing matters. I was planning on using this guy to replace Jaune in the story. Now before any of you go bollocks on me. I don't hate Jaune, as you could tell from my MGS story. I just wanted to see what would happen if we removed the clutsy blonde good, and put in this OC of mine. I go the idea when reading** _ **The Bringer of War**_ **by** _ **thetriumphator.**_ **And I do recommend you read that story it's pretty good. Anyway, please don't hate me for removing Jaune. Or maybe you like that? Idk.**

 **Moving on**

 **I'm planning on having a romance in this, but it's still up in the air as to who will he will pair with.**

 **Here are some ideas.**

 **Girl - Ship name**

 **Ruby - Silver Cross**

 **Weiss - Snow Angels**

 **Blake - Sacred Flower**

 **Yang - Holy Fire**

 **Pyrrha - Holy Jewel**

 **Glynda - Sourcery**

 **Cinder - Temptation**

 **Harem (only two girls) - ?**

 **So that's that. And if you think of any better ship names for any of the pairings then by all means tell me, that would be great.**

 **Also I would like to take this time to announce that there will be NO oc teams. I don't like having OC teams. I'm not a big fan of those. Because one guy kept messaging me like every hour telling me to add a futuristic halo like warrior to a WW2 story I wrote. It got annoying.**

 **Anyway, the prologue should be out as soon as I have free time, which I pray will be soon.**

 **Until then, bye.**


	2. Chapter 0

" **Talking in english"**

" _ **Talking in another language"**_

' **Thinking'**

 **Chapter 0 - The Journey Begins**

It was a beautiful morning in the Vatican. The sky was as clear as could be, with not a single cloud in sight. The morning bells were ringing, and the many people were running amoc and going on with their day to day lives. In one part of the holy see, lies a building full of ancient works of art that date all the way back to the ancient roman times. A momentum, to a time full of both wonders and horrors.

Inside the museum was a tall young man gazing at the architecture around him. He stood a good six feet five inches, and had the build of an olympic athlete. His hair was light brown and went down his neck, and had green jade eyes.

This was 19 year old Jack Eriksson, knight of the Catholic Church, as well as an Executioner under the codename Hrothgar. An Executioner is someone who is trained under the secret sector of the church, Sector X, to become the churches weapon against the demonic and unholy. These elite agents were are tasked with going out into the world, and putting creatures such as vampires, demons, witches and whatever supernatural force harms mankind. Some were taken in as bastards, orphans, even street urchins, who had nowhere else to go. The church gave them a home, and in return they asked for their loyalty to serve the lord, and protect the world.

As Jack was standing alone in the museum, dressed in his black slacks and navy cassock. His ears picked up the sound of footsteps filling the empty halls, and turned his head to the left to see a lone figure walking towards him.

Said figure was wearing the same clothes he was. But was a bit taller, and had short white hair atop his head, and a set of pale blue eyes.

Leonardo Gregori, veteran Executioner under the code name Arthur, and Teacher of Jack Eriksson.

As the Veteran Executioner walked through the empty halls, he closed the distance between him and his star pupil, and greeted him with a bright smile. Which Jack so happily returned.

" _Good morning to you Leonardo. I never expect you to be up so early,"_ Jack said in Italian.

Leonardo only chuckled as he stood next to Jack, his eyes making contact with Jacks.

" _Heh, I may be old, but that won't stop me from getting up bright and early,"_ He said.

Jack only chuckled alongside his mentor, before turning his head back to a random piece of artwork, and spoke up.

" _Well it is grand to see you back. Might I ask how your time in Greece was?"_

" _Oh it was wonderful. The land was very beautiful. I even found the time to visit some of the museums, and learn more about the Greek Pantheon,"_

" _Heh, the board would probably scold you for taking some free time while on a mission," Jack said while chuckling a bit._

 _Leonardo only scoffed, and waved his hand in the air. As if not bothered by the fact he could get in trouble._

" _Ah what do they know. I already completed my assignment beforehand anyway. Plus I finished early, and I still had a day. So why not see the sights?"_

" _You may have a point. But that won't stop the higher ups from ranting on about focusing on your task, or remembering who we are."_

 _The two then shared a moment of silence as they both stood there gazing around at random art pieces. Jack then let his eyes wander around a bit before speaking up once more._

" _So how was the mission? Anything interesting happen?"_

" _No, nothing to interesting. Just a rouge fledgling vampire trying to feed of the population. I was able to intervene before that beast was able to try and consume more than he could drink."_

" _How many people were lost to the abomination?" Jack asked. His tone lower and with a tint of venom._

" _The reports said that ten people went missing, and when I arrived the vampire consumed two more. I was lucky though. Because according to my investigation, he was planning on feeding off the local younglings. Thinking their blood would prove to be a more pure and fresh taste."_

Jack felt his fists clench tight as he listened to his mentor's words. There were a few things that made him angry, and that was the mistreatment of children. He loved to play with the children whenever he could. To him, children represented the innocence of the world. Full of life and sheltered from the world around them. Whenever he had time, he would find himself helping out at orphanages and helping out and playing with the local younglings. He managed to gain a reputation as an older brother figure due to his young age, and would put his life on the line for a child if it be necessary. He hated vampires.

Leonardo saw the expression on Jack's face, and knew he hated what he heard. He never liked to see his old student sad. Jack was one to always be full of life, and always be smiling. But when it came to vampires and harming children, he was like a totally different person. The same could be said when he would see someone being abused or mistreated because of their race or religion. He just wanted the world to be happy. And he would do that. First by brining joy to people. Second wiping monsters from off the face of the earth. Eventually Jack calmed down a bit, and the two stood in silence once more, admiring the beauty of the museum one last time before Leonardo spoke up.

" _Well, we best get going. I believe Julio may have an assignment for you," Leonardo said as he turned his body and began walking out of the museum._

Jack turned to face Leonardo and silently nodded before following him. Preparing themselves for another meeting with the head of Sector X.

* * *

After the two Executioners exited the museum, they found themselves deep in the underground sector of the vatican. Sector X, the secret service of the catholic church. It is here that people with righteous hearts and the will to fight a secret war against the forces of darkness, are trained to become Executioners, the soldiers of church one would sa

As the Jack and Leonardo walked through one of the many candlelit hallways. There was a figure walking toward them, wearing the same clothing as them. He was six foot seven inches, had curly blonde hair, a 5 o'clock shadow, and a set of baby blue eyes. This was Luke Goldberg. Another Executioner of Sector X, who held the codename of Seigfreid.

" _Well well, look what the cat dragged in."_ The man said in a husky voice _._

Jack chuckled lightly while Leonardo rolled his eyes.

" _It's good to see you to luke. I trust you are having a good morning?" Jack asked._

" _You bet I have. I managed to increase my score on the target range, and perfected my accuracy by a good 10%," Luke said with Pride._

" _That's good news indeed my boy," Leonardo said to Luke._

" _So what do you say say Jack. care for a little sparring match today. You won the last time we did battle, and I wana even the score up."_

" _You're going to need to win more than just one battle to even the score Luke."_

" _That won't stop me from trying."_

Jack only smiled as he rolled his eyes. He and Luke have been friends since they were Executioners in training, and became rivals when on the battlefield. Thought to the disappointment of Luke, Jack seemed to be one step ahead of him, including combat.

" _As fun as it is to see you two test your mettle with one another, we have a meeting with Julio."_ Leonardo said.

" _Dang. well there's always next time."_ Luke said while disappointed.

" _Cheer up luke. I promise you the first chance I get, it will be you and me in the sparring ring,"_ Jack said in an attempt to cheer up his friend.

" _I'll hold you to that. Now if you excuse me, I have other matters to attend to. See you later my friend,"_ Luke said as he held out his hand.

" _See you later Luke,"_ Jack said as he and Luke shared a firm handshake.

After departing from luke, the two continued their way down the hallway and eventually found themselves at the end of the hall. They came across a metal door with a hand sized magic circle on the center being guarded by two knights of the church with assault rifles in hand. Leonardo walked up to one of the guards and addressed them.

" _Agents Arthur and Hrothgar, here to see master Julio."_

One of the knights spoke up and nodded his head at Leonardo.

" _Of course. Go right in sir,"_

Leonardo thanked the man, and walked over to the door and presed his hand on the center of the magic circle, which glowed green when his hand made contact with it. The door then unlocked and opened, and Jack and Leonardo walked inside. When both walked in, the door behind them closed tight, and the two looked in front of them to see a man sitting behind a very nice looking wooden desk. He had long golden blonde hair, and matching gold eyes. He wore a set of royal purple robes with gold seams, and also had a multitude of rings on his fingers.

This was Julio Alexandrea, the head of Sector X. Or as his code name goes, Caesar. He is said to be the most powerful of all the Executioners in Sector X.

" _Ah, it is good to see you Hrothgar, I trust you had a pleasant morning?" He asked._

" _Of course grandmaster. And might I hope you as well had a pleasant morning,"_ Jack said.

" _As a matter of fact I am, you for that."_ Julio then turned to Leonardo and smiled. _"And might I say it is grand to see you back from Greece Arthur. I trust everything did well?"_

" _Of course old friend. By God's will, I was able to strike down the vermin that threatened the good people,"_ Leonardo said.

" _That is wonderful to her, but right now we don't have time to socialize at the moment. I have an assignment for each of you."_

Julio then reached into his desk and pulled out two folders both marked classified. He pushed the first of the two to the center of the desk and opened it, revealing written reports, pictures, and police records.

" _Now then. First we have a request coming from our scouts in Spain. Apparently a group of rogue mages are responsible for the disappearance of a few civilians, and are participating in practices of black magic."_ Julio said.

" _If I may ask Grandmaster, what type of black magic is reported to be at foot here?"_ Jack asked.

" _Based on our evidence, we believe it to be some sort of sacrificial practice. Of what we are not sure. So I need one of you to go out and investigate."_

Executioners looked over the contents of the folder, and saw pictures of bloody crime scenes and police reports of missing people. Over the course of two weeks, fifteen people were reported missing. Their homes were found broken into, with the only thing left behind being puddles of blood.

" _Alright, and what of the other case?"_ Jack asked.

Julio then opened then pushed the other folder to the center of the desk, and opened it to reveal pictures and papers similar to the first one.

" _It's from one of our contacts up north. Apparently a few towns in the northern hills are reporting that graved have been reportedly dug up, and the bodies missing from their coffins. There are also plenty of bad omens. Thunderstorms, dead crops, disease."_

" _Let me guess, witchcraft?"_ Leonardo asked

Julio nodded as a means to say yes, and Leonardo only sighed. He hated dealing with witches. They were always practicing the most vile and disgusting rituals, and all looked like they climbed out of a sewer thanks to the effects of the black magic.

" _Damn, I hate witches,"_

" _I know, which was why I was hoping Hrothgar might might be able to go on this mission. It's been awhile since he was on a mission, and he is no doubt skilled enough to take on a witch. There is also the added bonus of where the mission is,"_ Julio said, which made Jack raise and eyebrow.

" _And where is the mission located grandmaster?"_ Jack asked.

" _Iceland. Your home country,"_

Jack perked up at the mention of his homeland, and grabbed the folder with his hands and looked at the details. Over the course of two weeks. The town of Hella has had quite the hectic time. Graves have been dug up, and the bodies have been taken from them. Over ten graves were robbed, and no evidence as to who the culprit is.

" _What i'm thinking is that since you are somewhat familiar with the area. You could go and investigate this case, while Arthur goes to spain,"_ Julio said to the Jack.

Jack thought over the proposal, and thought it was a solid plan. And judging by the look of his mentors face. He could tell that he really didn't want to face a witch. It wasn't the fact that he couldn't. He could actually complete the mission better than he could. He just really hates witches.

" _Very well. I will go forth and destroy the evil that plagues my homeland,"_ Jack said in a serious tone.

Julio smirked at the young Executioners faith. He knew this young lad would go forth and cleanse the land of evil.

" _Very well. I hereby send you, Hrothgar, knight of the church, to go forth and wipe this evil from the face of the earth."_

" _Don't worry grandmaster. I will not fail,"_ Jack said with determination.

" _I know you won't."_ Julio then turned towards Leonardo, and spoke up once more. _"So that leaves you Arthur. Will you go forth and assist our brothers in spain against these rogue mages?"_

" _I promise that I will have them neal in the name of God, or they shall face my fury."_

Julio once again nodded his head, and decided to wrap up the briefing.

" _Good. Now that we have nothing more to discuss, I wish you both well on your missions. Good luck, and may the lord guide you on your path."_

Jack and Leonardo both bowed to Julio before exiting the office and preparing for their missions.

As the two walked back down the hallway, Leonardo decided to speak up and start a conversation with Jack.

" _So you're going back home huh? You think your going to be alright?"_

" _No need to worry Leonardo. I am perfectly capable of going through with the missio_ n," Jack said.

" _I know that you are more than capable to go head to head with a witch. I'm just wondering how you will feel to be back in your home country again. It's been a long time."_

" _Twelve years is a long time, and I hoped one day I could find the time to go visit. But we know that the life of a Knight of the church and an Executioner puts you on a tight schedule. We rarely have any free time."_

" _Which is why I suggest you take the time to try and finish the mission as quick as possible. Then you could find some time to relax a bit for a day. It's possible."_

" _I know. And maybe I will take some time to relax a bit. But first I must complete the mission, and worry about other things afterward."_

" _That is all I ask."_

The two the walked for a bit, before coming to a crossroad that lead to multiple different hallways. The two stood in the center, and faced each other.

" _This is where our paths divide for now, I wish you luck on you mission Jack,"_ Leonardo said as he extended his hand for Jack to grab.

Jack reached out his hand and grasped Leonardos, and the two shared a firm handshake before having a short hug and releasing each other.

" _And good luck to you as well Leonardo. May the lord guide you on your journey,"_

" _And may he do the same to you."_

The two then shared one final nod with each other, before going down their own separate hallway, and prepare themselves.

* * *

The trip to Iceland was relatively quick. flying in one of the vatican's many private jets, he was able to make it to Reykjavik in under a few hours. After touching down, he exited the plane and found the scenery rather pleasing. The cold ocean winds felt refreshing. And the sight of his homeland brought back nostalgic memories of his short childhood. He spend a third of his life here. Only for it to be taken away from him by the unholy creatures of darkness. He was happy that he found a new life in Sector X. But some part of him missed the land he called home. He was happily escorted by a fellow scout of the church, and brought him to a local hotel for a quick briefing. He did a quick rundown on what he already knew, but also told him some useful tips of what was left out of the file sent to HQ. All the bodies that were robbed were all virgin bodies according to what they could gather based on hard research, and all dies single.

Jack left Reykjavik after a good hour of making sure he was prepared to leave. He drove southeast of Reykjavik in a rented car, and made it to Hella within the hour.

After arriving. He made contact with the locals, and began his investigate. According to the local attestments, some people managed to spot a figure in large robes walking into the cemetery at midnight and walking into the highlands after a few hours.

Jack then decided to head to the cemetery and look for clues. Once he did that, he found traces of hair and bits of old rags, presumably from the witch. He was able to pick up a trail after scouting the area, and it seemed to go into the highlands, presumably towards some sort of cave.

After walking for a good few hours, Jack made it to the center of the highlands as the sun was beginning to set. He then spotted what looked like a cave off in the distance. Could this possibly be where the witch lies? He increased his pace and after walking over the vast amount of snow, made it to the opening of the cave. It looked huge, and Jack reinforced his eyes so he could get a better look inside the cave. He saw a was small and faint, but it was still there. Jack entered the cave as quietly as could be, and as he descended into the depths of the earth, could see the light becoming brighter and brighter.

After what seemed like minutes of descending down into the earth, he was able to hear noises coming from deep within the cave using reinforced hearing .This was one of the many abilities an Executioner had. they have the ability to reinforce any part of their body to push themselves to their absolute limit. With it a person could become stronger, faster, and heighten all of their senses.

As Jack walked through the cave, he saw the light was even brighter than before, and could make out the crackling of wood, and could make out what looked like a clearing up ahead, and took cover behind a large rock formation to his side. Jack then peaked over the side, and saw what was in the clearing. The walls had makeshift torches in them, illuminating the room, and there were talismans and sheep skulls hanging from the walls and ceiling. Collections of rotten meat and herbs were on a table on the back wall. Jack then turned his eyes to the center of the room, and saw her.

The witch.

She was hunched over, had dirty black hair that covered her face, and wore torn and faded black robes. Her skin was pale and somewhat green, and her midriff was exposed, and by the looks of it, she looked almost anorexic. Her ribcage was pushed against her flesh, and her body was thin, causing every bone in her limbs could be scene. She was barefoot, and had blisters and warts along her dirty feet. Her hands were scratched and bruised, and her fingers had grime and dirt all over them. She had long uncut nails acting like claws of some sort. But what set jack off was her face. She pushed her head up, and her hair fell back to reveal a woman in her somewhat 40's. She had warts on her cheeks, and her lips were dry and thin. wrinkles decorated her body, and veins were viable on here face, as if worms were crawling under her skin. She had one bloodshot brown eye, and one milky white eye. She was disgusting.

Jack took his eyes off the vile woman and gazed at what she was doing. She was standing in a circle of dead corpses, no doubt the missing bodies from the cemetery. They were all stripped of clothing, and had various marks either cut or drawn on them, with the center of the circle having a large symbol drawn in blood. It was a magic circle of some kind. And from what he could gather from his knowledge on black magic, this could possibly be a summoning of some sort. She was trying to summon something from the depths of hell. No doubt to work for her as a familiar, and aid in her practices.

Jack then saw the witch was finished setting up whatever she was doing, and knelt down in the middle of the circle, and began to chant.

" _I call from the plain of the next world. Hear my prayer, and send me a being of power. One who holds all the world's evil."_

As the witch kept mumbling, Jack saw that the marks on the corpses began to glow blood red. There was a bright light, and as if appearing out of thin air, it came.

Its body was that of a bipedal wolf creature. Its skin and fur was jet black, and it was covered in bonelike armor with red markings. Its face was covered by a mask of similar design, and its blood red eyes glowed through the holes of the mask.

Jack didn't know what he was looking at. But his instincts were on high alert, and the feeling of rage and hatred seemed to eradicate off this new being.

'What is this thing? I have never seen a creature of this variety. And this aura. As if this thing is made of nothing but pure Evil. What is it?'

As the creature gazed at the surrounding area, it adopted a curious face, before finding its vision on the woman in front of it. Its eyes locked with hers, and gre attracted to the large negative aura coming off of her.

" _Yes, yes! What a glorious being. It's as if all it knows is pure darkness. All things that make up evil. Every bit of sin just seems to radiate off it. I must have more!"_

As the creature continued to look at the woman in front of her, its senses began to pick up something nearby. Something was dangerous was close by, and it was the exact opposite of the being in front of it. It seemed… Holy. It's eyes locked onto a rock formation at the entrance of the room, and it began to growl, sensing something dangerous was behind it.

The witch saw her new summon growling and turned around to see what it was facing. It was then that she used her magic enhanced senses to pick up another living being close by. A human of some sort.

" _Who's out there? Show yourselves!"_ She demanded.

Finding no reason to hide anymore. Jack walked out of his cover and walked in the room, and faced the other two in the room.

When the creature saw the human walk out, it was about to pounce, its instincts telling it to kill and rip this being to shreds. It wanted nothing more than to devour his corpse. Before it could attack however its summoner placed her hand in front of it, telling it to stay put.

" _How dare you trespass here you worm! Who do you think you are_

Jack adopted an emotionless face as he locked eyes with the with, making it hard for her to read him so he could have the advantage when they begin combat.

" _I am a knight of the holy church. By order I cannot give you my name. but you can have my alias if you must. You may call me Hrothgar, your executioner,"_

The witch clenched her teeth in rage. Her plans spoiled after just summoning her familiar, because of some dog of the church trespassing on her land.

" _So a dog of the church comes all this way for me. I should have figured you would have come soon, but I expected a later date of arrival."_

" _Well to bad. By the order of the church, and in the name of God. I shall strike you down for the disturbance of the natural world, practice of the dark arts, and for the disturbance of the dead. Prepare to die witch."_

The witch then decided she had enough with Jack, and removed her hand from her summons and let it loose on him. It got on all 4's and charged at him, and was about to land a swipe on Jack, until he reinforced his legs and jumped above the wolf. While in the air jack reached into his cassock with one hand, and when he pulled his hand out, there were three jet black blades in his hands.

Black Keys.

The Black Keys are considered the symbolic weapon of Sector X's Executioners. Their hilt is a solid red T shape, with the blades being a shade of midnight black. They are exactly 1 meter long, and weighs exactly one kilo. They are the special charms of the Executioners, and are the perfect weapon against beings of evil such as Vampires and Demons. They aren't swords per say, and aren't suitable for on swordplay. But they do make perfect weapons for use of slashing, and pinning their enemies. In some way, they are sort of like makeshift claws, since the Executioners hold them in a fan like way, with a blade being held in between the knuckles, and can even be thrown like throwing knives. They exist on both a spiritual and physical plain, and although they can be rather frail or not as strong as a normal sword, they are sharp enough to pierce iron and stone. Plus, given the half spiritual sides of the blades, and Executioner has the advantage of only having to carry the hilts, and manifest the blades with magic. This makes it so hundreds upon hundreds of the blessed weapons can be carried at once, and the wielder would never have to suffer being overvalued by weight since the hilts are rather lite.

Jack span in midair, and with a swift motion, threw all three of the Black Keys in his hand at the creature. The keys landed perfectly in the creature's back, and it let out a roar of pain as it felt the sensation of being pierced in the back, and the blessed nature of the blades.

Jack then felt that he was close to the ceiling, and turned his body so that he could use his legs and push himself off the top of the cave, and send his body flying right at the creature below him. The result was Jack delivering an axe kick right on the creature's head, the sound of bone breaking was heard as Jack's foot landed right onto the creature's face. Its body then carried the force of having jack land its leg through its body, and was slammed into the ground hard, making a few cracks on the earth under it.

The whole action took place in under 5 seconds, and Jack looked to see the creature lying flat on its stomach, unmoving, and presumably dead. Jack then noticed that there was no blood leaking from the body. But instead the creature began to disintegrate into thin air.

The with watched everything happen in front of her with wide eyes. The creature that she thought was strong and powerful, was defeated by a simple dog of the church. Rage filled her frail body, and she felt the utmost desire to rip every bone from the Executioners body.

" _You, how dare you!"_

Jack then turned his attention away from the disintegrating creature, to see the witch with her hand extended. An ethereal red glow radiation off it, and swirls of pure dark magic was gathering in her palm.

" _DIE!"_ The witch yelled.

The witch then released a shot of pure dark magic, which zoomed through the air with a buzzing noise. Jack dove out of the way just in time, and reached into his cassock again with his other hand, and drew three more Black Keys. Jack whipped his arm towards the witch, and the black blades flew at her with the speed of a bullet. The witch was able to summon a bright red shield of magic, which held back two of the three blades, before the last one broke through and managed to pierce her shoulder. Black shades of crimson flowed from her shoulder, and the pain only furthered the rage of the witch. She then gathered more dark energy, and feel her body change into a black mist, and flew at Jack.

Jack saw the cloud of mist fly at him, and created an ethereal golden shield in the shape of a rose with its petals opening. This was another ability the Executioners of the church had. The ability to manifest magic into shields to block out dark magic attacks. Some took on many forms and shapes, with Jack's favorite being a rose.

The mist cloud flew right into the shield, and once it made contact with it, the shield exploded in a flash of light, and forced the cloud to reform back into the witch. Jack then reached into his coat, and pulled out a long steel blade. The blade was nine inches long, and its metal blade had water like swirls along the sides of the blade, and a 3 inch oak wood grip. The reason the blade had the swirl design, was because it was made out of damascus steel, a material that originated from the middle east centuries ago.

Although stronger alloys have been made over the years, the main reason why executioners favored a blade of damascus steel, was because of its effect against magic. Similar to how silver is used against werewolves. Damascus steel has the ability to do lots of damage against magical beings. It made great use when hunting rogue mages, or in this case, Witches.

As Jack held the blade in a reverse grip, he reinforced his legs and rocketed towards the dazzled witch. He seemed to glide above the ground by a few inches, and when he was close to the witch, made a long slash against her torso, causing her to stumble back in pain. The witch may have had a very thin body. But her skin was very thick and leathery from the use of magic, and possible enchantments on her body.

As the Witch stumbled over, she found herself knocked back into the table in the back of the room. The herbs and ingredients falling to the floor.

" _Damn you. Have you any Idea how troublesome it is to gather those materials!?"_

Her rant fell on deaf ears, as Jack took up a CQC stance, and prepared to continue his onslaught against the witch.

As the two continued to engage each other, neither notice the spilled ingredients flow towards the center of the room, and onto the makeshift summoning circle. The contents touching the blood drawn markings, and instead of a blood red glow, a emerald green radiated of the markings.

As Jack blocked another blast with his holy shield. He noticed a green glow coming from the center of the room, and noticed the summoning circles marks were glowing green. The witch seemed to pick this up and felt her eyes widen.

" _It can't be, a reverse summoning?"_ The witch mumbled to herself, but was also heard by Jack

'A reverse summoning? Does that mean that mean the gateway is reversed, and created an entrance to wherever that creature came from?' Jack thought to himself.

Reverse summonings were said to be simple rumors. If mages could summon familiars and spirits from the other side. The thought reversing the process, and opening the gates to another world was a desire many mages wished to acquire. Whether out of the wonders of what lies in the other side. Or the religious idea of obtaining entry to the afterlife early, they were considered out of the reach of any mortal mage. But that didn't stop them from trying to open a gateway.

The magic energy then began to glow brighter, before the a sphere of energy began to take shape in the center, and grow larger and larger.

Jack could tell that this thing was a danger to him, and could feel the suctioning power of the portal try and pull him in. The witch however, spread out her arms and welcomed the portal with a smile on her face.

" _Incredible, absolutely incredible! To think, after hundred and hundreds of years, I am the first to finally open the gates to a possibly paradise!"_ The witch then turned her head towards jack, her smile as wide as her lips could go. _"I thank you dog of the church, Hrothgar was it? For you have done something mages have wanted to do for generations. Sad you had to be a catholic dog. Perhaps if you were a mage yourself you could have joined me in paradise. Tata,"_

And with that, the witch let go off her body, and like a rag doll was sucked into the sphere.

As Jack watched the witch get sucked into the sphere, he mentally cursed himself for having her get away. He didn't know where she could have gone. Hell? Another world? Or possibly torn to bits in the sphere? He didn't care, he just needed to get free of its grasp. The suction power of the sphere seemed to increase. As loose rocks and scattered things around the room were sucked into the sphere. Jack didn't notice that a rather large loose rock behind him was caught in the spheres grasp, and was flying right at him. It wasn't until the last second, that Jack turned around to have the rock collide with his face, having no time to avoid the rock, he lost his balance, and found himself fully in the grasp of the sphere, and was lifted off his feet and sucked in. The sphere then began to pulse, before it grew to twice its size, and rebounded, causing lots of magical energy b released, causing an explosion through the cave, and causing a cave in.

 **So that's the first chapter. What do you lot think?**

 **So I decided that after thinking it over, This guy will essentially replace Jaune at Beacon. The story will take place a month before the start of RWBY Season 1, and although it will follow the RWBY storyline. There will be some non canon material, and an original story arc or two that will take place in between seasons.**

 **Anyway, as far as romance goes here's the list again.**

 **Ruby / Silver Cross - 0**

 **Weiss / Snow Angels - 0**

 **Blake / Sacred Flower - 0**

 **Yang / Holy Fire - 0**

 **Pyrrha / Holy Jewel - 0**

 **Glynda / Sorcery - 0**

 **Cinder / Temptation - 0**

 **Harems (Two girls only)**

 **Ruby and Yang / ? - 1**

 **Please vote on who should be pared in the comments, and tell me what you think of the story. Favorite and follow please, it helps with my terrible self esteem.**

 **Okay Bye, see you later.**


End file.
